Forbidden Love
by xXAlixXx
Summary: a story of a girl that just joined Yuna's team and is best friends with Riku. she falls hopelessly in love with Seymour Guado. the couple is a hidden and forbidden love. some say love triumphs all, but is that really true?


We walked into GuadoSalam, I… at the back of the pack, in front of me was Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, Riku, Tidus, Kimahri, and Auron. I was very eager to see Seymour, one of the maesters of Spira. He was the cutest Guado I had ever seen. His blue spiked hair, tall, perfect in shape body, long arms, and markings appealed to me more than Auron and his short black spiked hair and scruffy face, or more than Tidus and his almost perfect body(second to Seymour's) and his medium, blonde spiked hair. As we walked in I stopped, I could see Seymour looking at me, he was standing on his door step, 30 feet away. I could only look into his beautiful eyes, "hurry up Alix!" Riku shouted as the team marched forward. I was the opposite of Seymour, the only thing we had in common was fitness. I was about as tall as Yuna, a little shorter, maybe by a centimeter or two, I had beautiful, long hair that went to the small of my back. I looked as though I was always blushing, but when I see Seymour my cheeks would darken a little, I was a little tan and I had night blue eyes. I slowly walked behind the team as they walked into Seymour's huge house. I was the last in out of the team, Seymour was behind me, but I still trailed behind.

"Go to the living room, first door on the right" Seymour called, his voice was smooth, it caused goose bumps on me arms. My team smiled as they entered through the living room door. The only one who looked back was Riku, who gave me a quick wink and devious smile, then pounced through the door to Yuna, and shut it behind her. I walked slowly, I could feel Seymour's presence behind me, the aura grew closer and I was suddenly pinned to the wall, close enough to the door so I knew my friends were listening. Seymour's arms were blocking my left and right, my back was to the wall and my torso was facing his, he dropped his right arm, the one closest to the living room door, and placed it on my cheek. He had the most beautiful smile displayed as he looked into my eyes.

"Simply gorgeous" he whispered in his velvet voice, his words wrapped around my mind and heart as he slowly leaned towards me, lowering his face close to mine, our lips just seconds from touching. Suddenly Riku burst through the door.

"Are you guys coming or wha-! Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't meant to walk in on you guys" she said blushing a little, I groaned as the whole team came out to see what Riku was talking about. They all giggled quietly and gasped.

"Don't worry, it was rude of me take you're team's time, my sincerest apology." Seymour said, smiling as he looked into my eyes still, he suddenly pulled away, facing Riku and the others. "Let's just have dinner and enjoy ourselves, get to know each other more, exchange secrets." Seymour was the first to walk into the living room again as Yuna, Tidus, Auron, Kimahri, Wakka, and Lulu followed, Riku stayed behind as she walked to me.

"Seymour and Alix sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" she sang as we walked back in. I saw the look on Seymour's face, he look happy, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was embarrassed because of Riku and her singing. I sat across the long table from Seymour, he was just looking at me, like he didn't know I was looking back, he was so full of emotion, I could tell that he liked me just as much as I liked him. He looked at me like a blind man was seeing the sun for the first time, I could tell he had wished that Riku hadn't walked in when he was about to kiss me, and I knew he agreed that we should have kissed anyway. Everyone was eating the food that Seymour's personal cook made, except me and Seymour, we were in our own little world, talking through minds as the rest chattered quietly amongst themselves about me and Seymour and what we were going to do, if we were together, if we were going to get married, Seymour ignored them and got up from his seat and clapped his hands, suddenly two Guado appeared, the female took my hand and pulled me quickly to Seymour and the male took my chair and just as the female was going to let me fall, I thought I was going to embarrass myself again by falling on my butt, I landed safely on my chair, beside Seymour.

"I'm sorry Alix, I couldn't stand the tense air when we were just staring at each other" Seymour whispered in a sweet tone that almost caused me to shiver. He held my hand under the table so no one could see. The last thing we needed was to make Riku into a singer again. I giggled as I heard Riku shout.

"If Seymour loves Alix so much, he should marry her! " she quickly covered her mouth and I looked at Seymour, his eyes were wide and he was blushing deeply. It was weird, in the short three months that I knew Seymour, I had never seen him blush even a little, but now he was almost as red as a tomato.

"I… uh… um… I don't know what to say to that statement Riku…" Seymour stuttered at almost every word, I could tell he wouldn't want Riku at any wedding of his even if it wasn't me, I could tell that he didn't want me to know that he loved me, but why… was what Riku said true… did he really love me.

"Let's just move the conversation then" Auron said in his quiet mysterious tone, he bugged me a little, he never opened up, he never showed any emotion, it was like he was a robot.

"Yeah, like Alix's feelings for Seymour!" Yuna giggled, I could tell Riku probably told her to say this, I wanted to kill Riku right now, even if she is my best friend, she was really annoying sometimes. I wished I could embarrass her the same way. I wish her chair would just brake and she would fall on her butt, I wish everyone would talk about her so she felt as bad as I did right now. Seymour must be a mind reader because when I was done thinking it, he clapped his hands and the two Guado that were here before took her chair, and she fell on her butt with a loud thud!

"Hey!!!" she shouted angrily as everyone, even Seymour laughed at her "it's not funny" she wined, yuna stopped laughing and helped her up, and Seymour took a drink of the wine that was placed in front of him, the blush on his cheeks had faded, but he was still smiling and laughing at the thought of Riku falling. The clock had struck midnight when Riku got up, and I pushed away from the table and stood up.

"Wow, it's been a long night, we should head out team" I said as I pretended to stretch as if I was tired. I didn't look at Seymour, I knew the look on his face would be sad, or challenged, so I just didn't look Into his blue-ish grey eyes, or at his beautiful face.

"Why don't you stay here, it's late and there are many fiends u can't see in the dark, I have plenty of rooms, though… there will have to be two in each room" Seymour said slyly, as if he knew our team wouldn't refuse.

"I'm with Yunie!" Riku shouted happily, she pounced on yuna knowing she wouldn't say no.

"I'll bunk with Lulu" Wakka said quietly, knowing I was mad at Riku, he didn't want to anger me further.

"Kimahri sleep alone, no one else but Kimahri. My room is last room" Kimahri said in a solid, deep voice.

"I guess that leaves me… and Auron in a room" Tidus said, holding back a laugh and a smile, knowing there were no rooms left.

"That's alright, my room is large enough for two, and I can easily put up the wooden divider that cuts the room in half so it's like Alix will have her own room. Is that alright Alix?" Seymour asked, everyone could hear the happiness in his voice.

"That's fine, if there is a divider of course." I said shyly, I didn't want to sound too happy about spending the night in Seymour's room. I knew what everyone was thinking. They thought me and Seymour had planned it all out and that we were going to have our night of romance. Seymour walked us all to our rooms and we stood outside the doors as he spoke.

"I shall be in this room, do not hesitate to ask for anything, come to me or my other Guado assistances and ask, we will not say no to anything unless it is impossible to do at this hour. Help yourself to the food, water, and wine, it is all in the cellar and kitchen, the bathroom is the last room on the left, and so I now bid you all a good night" Seymour explained thoroughly, he then turned and pushed my inside the room with himself and shut the door behind us, I didn't bother listening to what they were saying about us before he shut the door, all I could think about were Seymour's strong hands on my shoulders. He was cold, just cold enough to make my arms normal temperature again. I was hot, I didn't know why though, I was very warm, like I had just done two hundred jumping jacks, I saw to beds in Seymour's enormous room. Both would be in the middle if the room was cut in half. I saw what looked like a wooden pillar in the center on the room. Seymour walked me to the bed on the left.

"This is my bed?" I asked, I stuttered a little, his hands were on my waist now. I was wearing a mini jacket for a shirt, so his hands were touching my skin.

"Yes" he said as his hands dropped and he moved across the room and pulled on side of the divider to the wall that the heads of the beds were on, then he moved the other side to the wall the door was on. I saw the there was a door on the part that hadn't moved. I sat on the bed for a moment, then there was a sudden knock on the divider door.

"Yes" I said in a quiet tone. I knew Seymour was going to bug me about sleeping on his side instead of my own.

"May I come in lady Alix" Seymour asked politely. I couldn't believe him, he was so perfect in every way.

"Yeah, you can come in Seymour, it's your room."I said a little louder this time. He opened the door and sat beside me on the bed

"Alix, please forgive me for this, I can't go to bed without doing this" he said quickly, he then pulled me closer and kissed me in a way that should be illegal. The kiss lasted a long time, my heart was beating fast but so was his, I kissed back eagerly, as if it was my first kiss. He then pulled away and looked into my eyes, trying to figure out my expression. I didn't know what I looked like. I knew it worried him though because he looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry… please forgive me… please, I won't do it again, I promise" he whispered as he got up and walked to the door leading to his side of the room. He had back turned to me, waiting for me to say something that meant go away or creep

"I love you Seymour" I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear me, but I knew he would. I knew he heard me because he smiled

"I love you too Alix" he said calmly as he walked to his side and shut the door behind him. I was alone now, and all I could do was dream, dream of our kiss, dream of what will happen and what won't. All I thought about was Seymour as I drifted to sleep.

(**_HEY GUYS! i know my store has run on sentences, and its kind of like a 3rd grade romance but it gets better, this is only chapter 1.!!!!_**)


End file.
